Death Note rewrite
by The dreamer 132
Summary: A five year old girl who had been abused by her imposter of a father finds a black book labeled death note in a school he meets the owner of the book Ryuk who gives her in exchange for the death note a necklace known as the Shinigami necklace and instructs her not to use it unless her life is in danger. The reason? If she takes it off... Someone has to die.


Death note rewrite

Chapter 1

i do not own death note or any character but my oc

The past and the first Kira

_**"The person who's name is written in this book will die."**_

10 years ago...

I was only 5 years old when I was taken from my abusive father but I was glad to be taken away.

You see I was adopted the way I found out was because I found a copy of my birth certificate in the trash can with the name of my parents written on it and it wasn't that man who claimed to be my father it was some one else's name that was when everything changed. I took the certificate out of the trash can and shoved it in my jacket which was by the door before going to my fathers room and asking the question most parents don't want their kids asking

"Oto-San am I adopted?" I asked

"Why do you want to know?" He responded

"Because were nothing alike and I want to know" I said calmly an evil grin appeared on his face before he said

"No you weren't, but you were stolen from your family before I killed them"

A look of shock appeared on my face as he grabbed me and forcefully threw me on his bed and practically laid on top of me while holding my arms above my head, he looked at me and said "this is what happens when children are bad they get punished"

My expression went from shock, to fear as he put his hand under my skirt I tried to struggle but he just held my hands tighter. I struggled even more, and more until he finally removed his hand from under my skirt and he didn't hold back when he slapped me across the face so hard you could hear the sound of his hand hitting my face tears came too my eyes and my cheek was stinging from the pain even so I still struggled so the man I had always called my father released my hands, I jumped off the bed, and ran to the door but when I tried to open it it was locked and the problem is the key is at the top of the door and on his dresser so all I could do is hope he'd let me go which was very slim. Soon I was picked up and yet again thrown forcefully onto the bed but this time I was turned over so my back was facing the ceiling and instead of holding my hands like he did before. He handcuffed me I was soon striped necked and raped over and over with little brakes until final he fell asleep I woke up before him thankfully and weakly ran to his dresser quietly, as I grabbed the key I looked at the clock it read 2:45 am.

Nobody would be up but I had to get out so I went over too the door and un locked it. the key at the top of the door fell. I managed to catch it before it hit the ground as I weakly walked out of the room I locked the door I had no time to grab money or a phone so I grabbed the jacket by the front door and threw it around me, opened the door, and ran out I didn't stop not even for a breath I just ran I stopped once to ask where the police station was but that was it. I ran until I got there I pushed the door open and managed to get inside someone must've heard it because people dressed in police attire came out from the back with guns loaded and ready but a Boy who looked about one or two years older then me told them "lower your guns it's just a child" he said as he approached me The men hadn't lowered their gun but instead just kept telling the boy to "get away from her she could be dangerous"

"But she's not, so lower your guns!" Light plead to the cops

"What is going on out here?!" Another man said

"The cops didn't take their guns off me but one spoke to the newest arrival explaining the situation.

The man said a few things back as if lecturing him before telling the others

"Let me through" which they did "and lower your guns why are you pointing them at a child especially one who looks like she was running for her life!"

As they lowered their guns i collapsed onto the floor the last thing I remembered was being loaded into an ambulance.

I slowly woke up in a hospital room panting I tried to get up but as soon as my feet hit the ground I fell. A nurse came in the room and helped me back into the bed I was scared and she could see that. So after helping me back into the bed she took my temperature. She removed the thermometer from my mouth then read it aloud

"100* c, seems you have a fever little girl." When I didn't respond she became concerned so she asked me a question instead "can you tell us who your parents are so they can pick you up?"

I looked at her and tears flooded from my eyes as the memory of what happened came back she went over to the sink and grabbed a tissue box that was sitting next to it, On the counter and handed it to me then asked again "we really need to know so we can at least tell them where you are they're probably worried." She placed her hand on mine. I gave up and reached into the jacket pocket pulling the crumpled birth certificate out and handed It to her right then the police officer knocked on the door before walking in.

"You're Soichiro Yagami the head of police right?" The nurse asked

"Yes, that's me and do you mind leaving us alone for a bit?".He asked "and in about five or ten minuets could you let my son light Yagami into the room?"

"Sure, also Chief Yagami, the doctor will be in in about 15 minuets" she said after placing the paper back onto my bed and walking out of the room. Chief Yagami, closed the door as she left so that we were the only two in the room. Silence rung through out the room for about five minuets until a boy walked in and closed the door. He walked over to the other side of the bed pushed a comfy chair so that it was next to the bed. The chief of police did the same.

The boy looked at me and I looked at him he just stared at me for a few minuets before asking the same question as the nurse "who're your parents?". Tears flooded my eyes again I picked up the certificate that was laying in front of me and handed it to the older guy the boy stood up, climbed on the bed and put his hand on my shoulder I quickly seated his hand away and fear had filled my eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked

"Light, calm down." The chief said light did as he said and went back to the chair.

"Can you tell me your name?" I looked at him i was so tired of the questions. I was about to respond when a man came running in and shouted "MAYU!" when I saw the man the look of top fear heightened he came towards me I kept scooting back in the bed as far back as I could which wasn't that far he came closer until he was next to the police chief I then did the only thing I could think to do I jumped out of the bed and started to fall. But right before i hit the ground Light caught me. I didn't care if he was a guy at this point I wanted to get out of there I tried to struggle my way out of lights arms but it was useless so I stopped struggling and just let him hold me in his arms with my head apon his shoulder. "Mayu what's wrong I'm. Your father?" He said

"I didn't look at him I could over hear the conversation between the imposter and the chief he confirmed that the man was my father but in truth he was tricked so I whispered into lights ear "please don't let him take me" the tears flooded from my eyes and I barley managed to finish whispering to him but I did " if you let him take me he'll punish me again and again for no reason I was finally able to escape he never punished me before yesterday." I stopped because the chief told light "put her on the bed " which he did afterwards he looked at me who was currently crying and said "you'll go home tomorrow"

I looked at him and even more. Tears ace out of my eyes and I was badly able to speak

Please,don't make me go home with him if you do he'll punish me again like he did yesterday I barley made it to the police... please don't let me go with him he isn't my father he said so himself! Before he punished me for asking if I was adopted! I kept crying until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a car. I feared it was the importers car when two arms were rapped around my body I struggled but then was told by a familiar voice to "calm down Mayu!"

The voice belonged to light Yagami I looked up at him and knew now that I could trust him and only him. That was the day I was saved...

(Later that year...)

The imposter known as hyuga Katsura was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. but for me that wasn't enough for me I wanted him dead. when i left the hospital that day i was taken in by the yagami family and for the first few mouths I didn't talk to anyone but i soon opened up to them but I'd never talk to anyone else but them. Soon I became protective over light and didn't trust anyone outside of his family then a miracle happened during recess in kindergarten I like always was doing something alone people invited me over to play but I just shock my head indirectly saying "no" without speaking. When in the distance I saw a book fall from the sky. I was curious so when the teacher wasn't looking I ran over to where it had fallen and picked it up I read the title

"_Death note"_

I heard the screechingof the teachers whistle saying to line up we're going inside and whatever. I picked up the book and hid it under my shirt.I walked slowly over to my annoying classmates who yet again attempted to talk to me. The teacher led us inside after taking head count when we entered the brightly colored classroom the teacher said to "paint something that represents you" so I did looking at the empty white easel an image came to me as if it really were standing in front of me. So that's what I painted I looked up to see the teacher and everybody else gone. But I knew where they were, outside leavening me the only person who is different I hated the teacher for that so when I felt like being done I put down the brush and washed my hands. After doing that I took the death note as it was called out and opened it to the first white page and wrote the teachers name in it.

When I was done I felt satisfied and waited the 45 seconds until I heard people screaming then hid the book and walked outside with no expression on my face even though I was truly smiling on the inside. after that school was let out early well our class so I went to find light on the other playground. As I walked through the second graders playing on the swings,jungle gym, and swinging from tree branches.

I saw light playing at the tennis court so I ran over and looked through as light was throwing a ball to another person and, that person was throwing it back to light right then a teacher tapped me on the shoulder I looked up at the teacher and saw that they weren't female so I freaked out and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright and Is there a reason your not in class?" The teacher asked in a concerned tone he offered me his hand but I was scared so I backed up.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. I looked over to light then back to the teacher who was still attempting to approach me.

(Meanwhile with light)

Light was throwing a ball back and fourth with his friend Kota hinami and out of the corner of his eye hinami saw me there cowering before the teacher. Then looked back to Light.

"Light, isn't that your sister over there?"hinami asks pointing to me.

"Huh?" Light said before looking over to find me cowering just as hinami had seen. Light dropped the ball and ran over to where the teacher and I were.

(Back to me)

As I sat there cowering with an expressionless face I looked to see light running towards me so I got up and tried to run to him but was caught by the teacher. I struggled to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go so I bit him on the hand causing him to release me. As soon as he did I ran to light whom embraced me with a hug. The teacher looked mad at me so he yelled at me."you bit me! I was trying help you up and you bit me just wait till I call your parents kid you'll be expelled where, and who's your teacher?" He asked with an angered tone.

Light released me from the embrace and I hid behind him.

"Look Mr. Kazesuko, you may be a teacher but she clearly was running away from you and I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare my younger sister and even threaten her!" Light argued

That seemed to get everyone's attention because the playground became quiet and everyone had gathered around us light bent down and looked at me then said "go over there with hinami-chan"

I nodded my head in agreement as I ran over and hid behind hinami.

Now then The reason she was afraid is because of her past so leave it at that or I'll tell my father you were scarring my sister". Light said protectively.

The teacher was about to go into the fact that she bit him but then thought i'll call his parents and tell them what she did'

"Fine I'll let you off the hook for now" he said before walking away.

(Later that night)

I had been in my room looking through the rules of the book known as the death note when an idea popped into my head I had always wanted him to be killed so why not do it I wrote down the name of my imposter of a father. Then looked on my computer for more people like him and wrote there names down as well as names of criminals afterwords something appeared on my bed I hadn't noticed it for a while until the person got bored so they decided to say

_"so your the one who picked up the death note" Ryuk said_

I turned around suddenly a little shocked that the thing I saw at kindergarten before I killed the teacher was real.

"You were at the school right?" I asked

_"Hey kid how old are you?"_

"5 years old" I responded

_"You aren't scared?"_

_"_Should I be?" I asked

_"Tell ya the truth human children at that age should"_

"Sorry I'm different "

"_How'd you know what I am?" _

_"_It's written in the book"

"_Oh,right and call me Ryuk I don't like the sound of "_

Ryuk came over to my desk and looked at the death note I turned back to it as well. He looked at it shocked at how many names had been written he then read them out Loud

_**Katsu huyga **_

_**Catherine barns **_

_**Connie Blackwell **_

_**John Aron **_

_**Blake yogami**_

_**Sakura Suzuki **_

_**"**__Wow kid you sure wrote a lot of names. I'm impressed"_

"Really, but it's yours so are you going to take my soul?"

_Ryuk laughed "no why is that some human thing?" " when a death note falls from the Shinigami relm and lands in the human realm it belongs to the person who picks it up. But in your case I think your too young to use It I would've given you three names but you used them up so in exange for my death toe I'll give you this instead." Ryuk states pulling a necklace with a heart rapped in vines connected to the chains. I looked at it amazed at its Beauty. I looked back to Ryuk and responded with a smile before handing him the notebook and asking him_

"can you put it on me please"

"_Sure"Ryuk said before placing the necklace around my neck connecting the chains together._

"Thanks Ryuk, will I ever see you again?"

_"Who knows. It's highly unlikely."_

"Eh,well guess it can't be helped can you explain the necklace?"

"_You really only need to know two things"_

I looked at him waiting for him to respond but he instead started laughing.

_"_Whats so funny?" I asked

"_Nothing, and it's if you take it off it will activate only use it if your life's in danger"_

I looked at him confused "why can't I use it otherwise?"

"_Why?" A devilish look appears on ryuk's face _

_"If you do then someone will die every time" and it's one of the many forbidden weapons in the shinigami realm." _

_"_That makes perfect sense" I responded "thank you again Ryuk"

"_Ya,no problem, also I never got your name._

"Kiara" I said

"_Nice name I hope an innocent girl like you will never have to use the Shinigami necklace" Ryuk thought to himself_

_"Bye kiara Yagami" _

That had been the first and last time I saw Ryuk but I still wait for the day I'll see him again...

The Shinigami who's book saved me.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will take place at the beginning of the Kira incident. **


End file.
